


a hisollu fic where something awful happens

by athenathereader



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Autumn, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Kidnapping, M/M, hisoka is a loser, illumi is an author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenathereader/pseuds/athenathereader
Summary: “Are you always this quiet?”...“Isn’t it unbecoming of someone like you to ignore someone like me?”“And who’s someone like you?”“Probably one of your largest fans, I’m sure~”
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	a hisollu fic where something awful happens

Hisoka wasn’t the type of person to read unless it was necessary, or do anything unless it was necessary for that matter. But one thing he loved was whenever a new book written by Illumi stocked the shelves. He could never finish a series of novels, but they were always good unfinished. It was what he loved about them.

  
Hisoka was on his couch with his legs crossed reading one of his works, A Shroud of Mist, about a young child being stuck in a foggy graveyard. It seemed like a cliche horror story, but so well written. How could he resist? It would feel good on the edge on his seat towards the end trying to know whether or not he survived. Still he knew he needed to put the book down soon, Illumi had a signing in about 40 minutes, and he hadn’t even put proper clothes on yet. The wind was fierce and knocked leaves all over the sidewalk, so maybe a sweater would do for that day. He was one to care about his looks a lot, and he especially wanted to look good for his favorite author. In fifteen minutes his shoes were on, and he was out the door. He didn’t have a car, because it was more relaxing to walk everywhere. The building was about 20 minutes away from campus which was way too far for him to get there on time, but it wasn’t like he followed rules often in the first place. He would just have to make time for him.

  
The steps of the building were wet from the rain the night before, and the windows were glistening from being recently cleaned and polished. The building was made out of white painted brick, with stone steps and a wooden ramp for wheelchairs. Hisoka enjoyed pleasing scenery, else he would’ve already turned back down the street from boredom ages ago. An eerie smile crept on his face, hard to tell if it was natural or not.

  
He entered, and saw that the building was empty, some of the lights were off, and tables from any events happening there had been cleared. _Did he miss it already_? He could see a tall slim figure walking out from the back, and there he was. Illumi was there with the strap of his bag over his shoulder, and his jacket over his arm. “Didn’t you check the time? The signing’s already ended. I suggest you go home.” Illumi didn’t wait up on him at all, and kept going at his laggard pace down the hall to the door, until Hisoka put a hand on his arm.

  
“Wouldn’t you stay two more minutes?” Hisoka smiled up at him and reached under his arm to pull his book out, in case Illumi didn’t get the hint. He sat there silently with a blank expression on his face before he pulled a pen out of the jacket of his jeans, “Very well. But make this quick, I’m supposed to be the one to lock this building up.” Hisoka only grinned at his response, although he thought that was a pretty weak excuse to dismiss him so quickly. “Of course.”

  
He watched as Illumi scribbled his signature down onto the first blank page of the book, before gently blowing the ink dry and clicking his pen. “There.” he put the pen back in his pocket and started his walk back out of the door already. “Are you always this quiet?” Hisoka was right by his side, they were going in the same direction anyways “Isn’t it unbecoming of someone like you to ignore someone like me?” Illumi only looked forward, he was hardly paying attention. “And who’s someone like you?” He pushed the door open with his arm, and started walking onto the steps, and Hisoka had to rush to push the door back open before it closed on him. “Probably one of your largest fans, I’m sure. I came all this way on foot didn’t I?” Hisoka’s smile never left his face once while they spoke, occasionally he even showed his teeth. Illumi found it disturbing for somebody to smile all the time. It was odd.

  
“You could’ve caught the campus bus. And you say that as if I have millions of fans, you’re just one of a few. Thousands.” Illumi turned around to lock the door to the building, and he could feel Hisoka’s eyes on his back. He turned around, and his eyes were elsewhere. With a sigh he put the key back into his pocket and took out the key to his car, which was conveniently parked right in front of the place. Suddenly Hisoka had nothing to say, even though he was just being a motormouth not too long ago. And worst of all, he was still following him.

  
“I’m going now.” Illumi had unlocked the doors of his car, and then they both started to feel raindrops on their heads as the wind picked up. “Oh, could you give a fan a ride? I’m getting all wet..” Hisoka whined, with a small smile on his face. _What a fake_. Illumi wanted to say no, but Hisoka pushed the whole fan narrative so hard he acted as if he was going to tell everyone or something. “Get in. And wear your seatbelt.” Illumi decided to drive him anyway. He figured he couldn’t live far.

  
Unfortunately, he did. At least for him, a fifteen minute drive was far. And it definitely was far from where he stayed on campus. And that was a problem as well. They went to the same school. He was not looking forward to bumping into this man again, and come to think of it, he had never bumped into him at all. “This is your stop.” Illumi unlocked the door for him to take his leave, and Hisoka turned to smile a genuine smile. Or it looked like one. “Thank you, this is why you’re my favorite writer~” He stepped one leg out of the car, “You should help me with my writing. I left my card in your cup holder.”

  
“Your card?” For what business? As far as his looks went at least he inferred that Hisoka was just unemployed. He thought he was homeless for a moment as well. “Just call me when you can, I’d like your help sometime. I mean it.” he gave him one last ‘real’ smile before stepping out of the car fully and going into his dorm building. Illumi didn’t even wait for him to get inside before he drove away.

  
Why in his right mind would he contact that guy.


End file.
